Wake Up Call
by Royalist101
Summary: What if Brendan never killed Danny Houston? Alternate universe. Set in December 2010.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: Set in 2010. What if Brendan never killed Danny? Set during the December 2010 Era).**

**Wake Up Call**

**Chapter One**

Brendan called Danny bluff on his threat. The man was surely smarter enough to know not to threaten someone's life in front of a witness (Warren Fox). So he let Danny leave, trying to explain what he was talking about to Warren. The two men (now business partners) were having a celebratory drink together. Though Brendan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be a casual call. The simple name 'Steven' flashed up on his phone screen; without even picking it up, the Irishman took his leave immediately...

...

Two masked men have broken into the Hay-Barnes household (on the orders of Danny Houston of cause). Thankfully Leah, Lucas and Amy were spending the night with Mike and Zoe. Rae was the first to scream, she was quickly pulled back by a terrified Ste. Much to his own shock, the first number he thought to call was not the police as he rang Brendan's number...

...

"Go away!" Rae cried to the masked assailants.

It was not her they were after however. Danny had only paid them to kill Ste. A robbery gone wrong is how it was going to be staged. Sounds of them ransacking the place gave Ste and Rae some time to try and make an escape. The first thing on Ste's mind was to get Rae out first, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He rushed towards the window with a lamp, glass smashed; this caught the attention of the two paid thugs. As they charged into the room at full speed. Rae was in hysterics by this point...

"Move!"

The man who shouted had a rough tone to his voice. The second man pulled Rae away (despite her desperate kicking at him). The first man had his attention on Ste (he had pulled out a knife). Ste was shaking so much, never before has he felt so scared in his life. Was this it?

"Don't hurt him!" Rae begged with fresh tears coming down.

Just when everything seemed lost. The sounds of Brendan Brady and Warren Fox were heard (never before has Rae been so happy to see them). Though the damage has been done as the man pushed the knife into Ste's stomach in a panic, making him collapse to the floor in pain. Warren was the first to enter (thankfully he was the bulkiest one out of the lot). He charged at the man holding Rae...

"Get off!" came the muffled reply.

Rae watching as the two men fought on the floor. She couldn't believe what was happening, she just stayed down on the floor in fear. Brendan knew he had to go after the first guy (this was much more dangerous as he had a knife). Though the image of Steven bleeding had given him some sort of adrenaline. Brendan picked up a shard of glass, smashing it against the man's face (making him yell out in pain). He dropped the knife in the process and ran away like the coward he is.

"Oi!" Warren yelled however the man was gone (the second man soon following).

The only thing stopping Brendan from chasing them down was Steven's safely.

"Phone an ambulance!" Brendan yelled at Warren.

The man did as he was told for once. Ste felt so dizzy, the whole room was spinning around now. He was convinced he was going to die right there and then, a single tear came down his cheek. The last thing he felt was Brendan pulling him closer towards him, his head now resting on Brendan's lap...

...

"Shouldn't you let Rae do that?" Warren questioned as they all awaited for the ambulance to arrive.

Though the Irishman was in too much of a state to care. Rae just watching from afar, this was the first time she recognized that Brendan actually does care. The way he gently placed his fingers through his hair, it was almost like he forgot he had an audience. Warren soon caught on that this was the "little friend that Danny would pay a visit to". It wasn't some woman, it was Ste.

"Don't die on me...I need you" Brendan whispered; giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

Rae let a tear fall down her cheek. She loved Ste however she understood it wasn't reciprocated. Brendan was the first person he rang and he was obviously the only person he wanted right now.

"Let me see him" Rae then cried as she made her way past Warren.

Brendan seemed unwilling to let him go however the sounds of the ambulance made him do so. A crew of paramedics rushed onto the scene, quickly putting the injured Ste onto the stretcher. Brendan immediately ready to follow him into the ambulance though one of the paramedics said...

"Only one allowed"

After sharing a glance, Brendan let Rae go in after him as he watched them shut the door and quickly drive away.

...

"What was that about?" Warren asked as he watched the ambulance drive away into the distance.

"Rae was upset"

"So you thought you would take her place? Don't take me for a fool Brendan...He's your dirty little secret isn't he?"

"Don't...I need to get to the hospital"

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rae was told to wait in the waiting room, Ste needed urgent medical attention. She just kept looking at her phone, wondering what she was going to do (she had to tell Amy but what could she say?). The sounds of a door opening gained her attention, Brendan had turned up. She just shot him a dirty look.

"What do you want?" Rae asked him through tears.

She was still in her pajamas and slippers, she felt rather silly. Got a couple of stares from people who walked past. Though it was too late, the attack happened late at night and she had to go straight away, no time to change.

"Why don't you go home and get dressed? I will stay here and phone you when Steven comes round" Brendan suggested.

"No way...I'm not leaving him with you"

"I didn't do this"

"That makes a change"

Brendan gave a sigh as he sat besides Rae. The girl was still shaking like a leaf, he went to place his jacket around her however she shoved him away. She had no time for him and didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Do one" Rae hissed at him.

"I'm sorry"

"Are ya? Why don't you go? He's my boyfriend; not yours...you do remember that don't ya? If you don't go, I will tell everyone what you and Ste has been up to behind my back"

He gave her a look of disbelief.

"I need to know Steven is okay first" Brendan told her firmly.

"Just go away!" Rae cried.

Brendan could clearly see she was in a state and he didn't wish to upset her any further. So he just gave a nod. He would still be in this building but he will leave her alone, he took his jacket and made his leave without a second glance.

...

Still in her pajamas, Rae was called by one of the nurses. Ste was stable and has woken up. She opened her eyes (having fallen asleep in the waiting room). She looked relieved at this news. As she followed the nurse to his room, he was still going to be tired as expected. He has just been stabbed after all.

"Hey" Rae spoke as soon as she seen him. He looked so defeated lying there.

He tried to speak however nothing seemed to be coming out. The first person on his mind was Brendan. Though Rae was his girlfriend, he should want to see her first, shouldn't he? Yet all he wanted was for Brendan to walk through that door. He glanced over at Rae with a false smile.

"It's okay...don't worry about it, I'm just happy you're awake" Rae told him as she sat on the chair next to him.

"Are you okay?" Ste asked her.

"Of cause I am"

Rae gave him another small smile, holding onto his hand. Their reunion was interrupted by the presence of Lynsey Nolan. She just so happened to be on duty however Rae convinced herself this was Brendan's doing.

"Come to check up on us for your friend?" Rae asked with strong sarcasm.

"I work here Rae" Lynsey reminded her.

The girl was certainly rattled by Brendan. She just saw how much love he has for Ste and she's very much threatened. Ste gave Lynsey a rather sad look, he wanted to ask her to bring Brendan. Though he didn't want to upset Rae...

"Is Brendan okay? He had a bit of a fight" Ste questioned.

"Yeah he's fine...do you want to see him? He's been waiting here since you were admitted" Lynsey replied.

Ste's face lit up slightly at this fact. He just gave a nod, he felt Rae letting go of his hand. Lynsey leaving them to it while she went to get Brendan. The mood has lessened badly, she felt pushed out.

"Why do you want to see him? It's his fault you're in here" Rae insisted.

"It wasn't his fault"

"Stop sticking up for him! You promised me that he was just a one-off, you told me you loved me more"

"I do love you"

"You love me so much that you would rather have him here"

Ste was too exhausted to argue with her. The door opened a few moments later as Brendan appeared. He seemed so relieved that Ste was awake, seeing him bleeding on the floor like broke his heart. The Irishman rushed over to him, sitting on the chair and placing his hand on his without much thought.

"I'm going home to get dressed" Rae told Ste with tears in her eyes. She left before he could apologize.

...

With Rae gone, the two men were left alone. Never before has Ste seen Brendan be so affectionate (both in private and in public). The room was empty now, Lynsey gone elsewhere. Brendan just kept looking at him, he could see that the doctors and nurses has put bandages on him.

"Will you stay with me?" Ste asked as he looked back at Brendan.

"Of cause I will"

"No...I mean, I could have died and the last thing I seen was you...if I was suppose to be with Rae, I would have seen her but I saw you"

He was asking him for a proper relationship. One that wasn't hidden behind closed doors. He longer cared what people said. Ste just wanted to be with Brendan and that was it, he knew it would be difficult but they had to try.

"Steven...don't"

"I want to be with you, right? I never wanted to be with Rae...I know you want me too"

Brendan was still quite self-loathing and he didn't want to admit his true feelings. Though Steven almost died (like Vinnie) and he couldn't cope with that. The only way he could think to keep Steven safe was keep him far away from his world as possible. Though it was too late for that now.

"The village would have a field day" Brendan muttered under his breath.

"I don't care what they say...just because you're in a gay relationship, it doesn't mean that people are going to suddenly not take you seriously...is that what you think?"

"Cheryl doesn't even know"

"She will understand if we tell her together"

He made it sound so easy. Though Brendan was so afraid of losing him again that he contemplated it. For the first time in his life, he actually contemplated it. He thought people would have a problem with it though.

"Will you stay with me when you get out, Steven?" Brendan asked. He wanted him to stay with him for a few days.

"If you tell her"

"I don't know how she will react"

"I get it...I was bricking it when I told Amy but it was alright in the end"

"What about Rae?"

"Leave Rae to me"

...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rae had gone back to the flat to get dressed by this point. Her initial thought was to return to the hospital. Though she felt the urge to do something else first, she was biting her fingernails outside the club. She was spotted by her friend Anita Roy.

"Hey...what's up?" Antia asked her; walking towards her with concern.

"I just been binned off...that's what's up!" Rae snapped.

She didn't mean to shout at Antia however she was too upset. Her friend pulled a sad face as she gave her a hug. She was on her way to see Jason Costello but Rae was clearly in a state, she pulled apart after a few moments.

"Has Ste left you in this state?" Antia questioned her.

"He's in hospital...he got stabbed"

"What? No wonder you're in a state, come with me; I ain't leaving you here on your own" Antia told her firmly.

Placing her arm around her friend and leading her away from the club. They were being watched by Warren from afar. He wondered what she would have done had Antia not been there.

"It's a big mess" Rae spoke up; wiping away more tears.

"I thought you and Ste were doing really well; what happened?"

"Brendan happened"

"What has he got to do with it? Please don't tell me you and him have been having it on, I know you like your older men but that's just something else"

"No! I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole!"

"Then what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Antia?" Rae paused slightly (as they approached 'The Dog in the Pond)..."Ste's been having an affair with Brendan"

...

Brendan had returned to Ste's flat to collect some clothes for him. He stuffed a shirt and trousers into a plastic bag. He left everything else untouched, the place was still a mess from the previous night. He knew this was Danny's doing, he did wonder where he's hiding out and if he knows what happened after. It took him a few minutes to get back to the village, he felt like he was being stared at (though it was all in his head).

"Going back to see your boyfriend?" Warren asked behind him with a sarcastic smile.

Making the Irishman turn around to find a smug looking Warren. That man wasn't stupid, he joined up the dots and figured out the secret. It wasn't hard with Brendan's public show the other night.

"He's a mate" Brendan tried to say.

"I would be embarrassed to admit it too Brady...imagine having to admit the only person you pulled was Ste Hay"

Brendan gave out a nervous laugh, trying to play it cool.

"Funny Foxy...very funny"

"You were practically all over him in the flat, like watching a shark with a goldfish"

This remark made Brendan storm over to him. He was still uncomfortable talking about his sexuality. Though before any harm could to either men, a very loud Cheryl Brady was hard coming down the stairs.

"Brendan!" Cheryl called over; making him turn towards her.

Warren just smirking. He was currently going out with Cheryl, it wasn't serious however that didn't matter right now. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips, placing his arm around her to rile Brendan up.

"I heard about Ste...how is he doing?" Cheryl then asked with concern.

"He erm...he woke up; I'm just taking his stuff round, Rae's in a bit of a state right now" Brendan tried to explain.

"Of cause she is...poor girl; where is she?"

"I saw her near the club a little while ago" Warren cut in.

This made Cheryl pout. She had no idea what was going on except that Ste has been stabbed. That's all she knew. So her concern for Rae was justified, she was the one who had her boyfriend stabbed after all. Obviously she was also concerned for Ste himself, he was a friend of hers.

"It's awful...they can't catch a break can they? Well when you see Ste, give him my love and tell him he will get sick pay so he doesn't have to worry"

"I think he be getting a bit more then that...Rae playing nurse and everything"

Cheryl playfully nudging him.

"Well I'm gonna go...I will see you later" Brendan spoke up.

He could hear Cheryl giggling with Warren as he walked away.

...

Inside 'The Dog in the Pond', Rae was talking with her friends Anita and Jason. She had told them everything. They were sitting in Jason's bedroom (Seth was told to shoo). They could barely take it all in...Ste Hay cheating with the club owner Brendan Brady. Nobody saw it coming, that's for sure.

"What a jerk" Jason muttered under his breath; passing her a can of cider.

"He just asked Brendan to come in, I felt like I was invisible; he promised me that it wouldn't happen again" Rae explained.

"Brendan Brady though? Didn't he have something going on with India?" Antia asked in confusion.

Rae gave a shrug.

"She was probably just a cover-up...like me; they used us both"

She took a swig of her cider. Rae was just glad to tell someone, she couldn't cope with it on her own. The worse part was the thought that she was just being used and he had no real feelings for her at all.

"So what are you going to do?" Antia questioned.

"I don't know but I know that I ain't living with him anymore...you know, he introduced his kids to me and everything, I thought it was real"

This made Rae let another tear come down. She was heartbroken, he knew how she lost her older sisters and yet he still lied to her. He promised her that Brendan was just a stupid mistake.

"Don't go getting yourself worked up...he's not worth it" Jason tried to say.

"Yeah totally...you can do so much better" Antia reassured her.

Her friends were trying their best to cheer her up. Though it can only do so much (she knew she would have to see him again). That was just going to bring her back down again however she had to face it head on.

"You should still hear him out though" Jason told her. He knew what lies and misunderstandings can do.

"I know...let's just hope it's quick"

...

"Hey...I brought your clothes" Brendan told him as soon as he walked in. Placing them on the floor next to the bed.

The younger man giving a small smile.

"I'm surprised you didn't run back to Ireland"

"I wouldn't leave you in this state"

"Maybe I should get stabbed more often"

"Don't even joke about it"

Ste gave another smile as he leaned back. Brendan sitting back in the seat; just looking at him.

"Can I have a kiss to make myself feel better?" Ste asked rather lightheartedly.

Though he noticed Brendan looking aghast. He was still firmly in the closet. The comment Warren made before about Rae being the one to play nurse stuck in his head. He knew he was suggesting he was the one to play nurse.

"Someone might see" Brendan simply remarked.

"Okay...I'm not gonna rush you, I know how tough it is"

"Just come and stay at mine for a bit when you're discharged...let me look after you"

"Okay"

...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rae had rather reluctantly returned to the hospital, she had to hear him out. She had to face this. The corridors seemed longer now then they did when she came here last, she had her head down as she walked down them. She breathed out strongly before opening the door which led to the room he was in. She noticed Brendan sitting on the chair (like he took her place).

"Rae" Ste spoke up suddenly; he looked towards Brendan, saying "Can you give us a minute?"

Brendan giving a simple nod, he understood they needed to talk. So he brushed past Rae, not daring to give the girl a glance. He felt ashamed and it wasn't just because he had stolen her boyfriend, it was more then that.

"So...what happens now?" Rae asked him when they were alone.

"I'm so sorry Rae for lying to you, I didn't mean to...it was just so hard to admit the truth" Ste began.

She turned away to hide her tears. Everyone she grows close to seems to leaves her. She lost her older sisters and her parents barely acknowledge her. She thought Ste was going to be different, she thought they could be together and one day raise a family.

"Easier to lie to me" Rae spoke with bitterness.

"It wasn't like that...I never for a second believed I would fall for someone else, let alone a man"

"So you never fell for me? You just went out with me to protect your weirdo boyfriend from being found out?"

"No...it wasn't like that"

"Then tell me...what was it like? Quick kisses while you popped the shops? Secret phone-calls? Did you do it in our bed?" Rae paused slightly at his reaction before exclaiming "Oh my God!"

"Stop making it sound so sleazy"

"Oh I'm sorry...is having sex behind your girlfriend's back decent in your world?!"

"It was more than sex"

"That makes it better does it? How dare you use me like this...you introduce me to your kids and then you mug me off!"

"I'm sorry...I didn't plan for this to happen"

"You know what...save your apologies for someone else, I'm just going to get my stuff and then I'm going back to my nan's"

Silence followed this remark and Rae just gave him a simple nod. Leaving the room.

...

Though before she went, she looked towards Brendan (she somehow hated him more then Ste right now). This man purposefully used her and India as cover-ups, treating them like they were just brainless bimbos. She wondered if he understood how humiliating that was for them. Putting aside that, this man seemed to treat Ste like dirt (that's all she seen from him).

"I hope you're pleased with yourself" Rae told him

"It was Steven's decision"

"Well it's pretty hard to say no to the guy who beats him" Rae hissed.

Making him stand up as he stood in front of her. Rae flinched slightly as she leaned back against the wall. Brendan stepped back to give her some space, the last thing he wanted to do was hassle Rae.

"Just go...Steven isn't your problem anymore"

"Oh don't worry...I will do but before I do, I'm gonna make sure the whole world knows what you are"

Before the Irishman could press her further, she made a dash for the exit and left that threat lingering in the air.

...

"I think she's gonna tell and I can't have people knowing!" Brendan yelled.

Making Ste look quite startled however his anger outbursts aren't exactly new. Brendan noticed him looking worried. He tried to calm himself down by pacing around the room a few dozen times.

"Calm down Brendan, I know her and she wouldn't do that"

"I really hope you're right, Steven"

"Rae's sound...she's just a bit mad right now, that's all and I think she's taken this better then most women, don't you?"

"I just don't want Cheryl to find out from somebody else"

"Your Cheryl will be fine with it, she's the easiest person to tell" Ste insisted.

He got along quite well with Cheryl so he knew she would accept them. The only person he was concerned about now was Amy. Though he wasn't exactly looking forward to the entire village speaking about him behind his back.

"Just promise me one thing, Steven"

"Go on"

"If Foxy gives you any grief, come straight to me...he's your other boss these days"

"Great" Ste muttered under his breath.

Brendan gave a sigh.

...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The doctors discharged Ste later in the afternoon, Brendan taking him back to the village. He was just told to stay careful. Returning to the village after fourteen hours of being in hospital felt surreal. Brendan just wanted to get him inside as he led him up the stairs, he unlocked the door and let him go in first. Looking across the balcony to check if anyone spotted them, the coast was clear. So he returned and shut the door firmly...

"Just make yourself comfortable" Brendan told him. Removing his jacket and placing it on the coat hanger.

Ste giving a smile as he leaned back on the couch. Cheryl and Lynsey were currently out (both men were grateful for that). The younger man hasn't been inside Brendan's home since they first slept together.

"You got anything to eat?" Ste asked him.

"I will check the kitchen...I think we got crisps in here somewhere"

"You know because you're still my boss, does this mean I get a bonus?"

"Don't push your luck, Steven" Brendan replied instantly.

Chucking him a packet of 'Doritos'. Which he opened up and ate quickly, he hasn't eaten for hours. Without much thought, he then placed his legs across the couch and switched on the television. He was treating Brendan's house the same way he would treat his own. Brendan shook his head as he sat on the couch besides him, Ste reluctantly resting his legs on Brendan's lap.

"I hope Rae's okay...do you think I should ring her?" Ste queried.

"Let her cool down"

"Yeah...you're probably right; I mean, I'm just glad she has Antia and Jasmine to look after her"

"Has she got somewhere to live?"

"She will just move back in with her nan"

"Are you sure you done the right thing? I'm not exactly a great substitute" Brendan muttered.

This made Ste move his legs away from Brendan's lap. He moved up closer towards him, placing his hand on his upper leg. The Irishman responded with a kiss, easily pushing him down on the couch; pulling himself on top. The two shared a rather longer kiss, Brendan's hand touching the top of Steven's tracksuit bottoms.

"Let's take this up to the bedroom" Brendan then commanded.

"Lead the way"

He gave a small smile, forcing himself away from Steven and taking him up to the bedroom to finish what they started.

...

A rather scroned Rae meanwhile was sitting at the bus stop, ready to go to her grandmother's. She was spotted by Gaz Bennett, the two had spoken many times. He could tell looked hacked off about something. His arrival made her sigh as he sat besides her, he had a blue plastic bag with him. She glanced inside...

"Is that spray paint?" Rae asked with a laugh of disbelief.

"Yeah...so what brings you here? I thought you would be playing nursey with Ste...blokes love it when girls do that"

"He has somebody else to do that for him"

"What? He got some other bird?"

"Something like that"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I always thought he was a muppet and you deserved better"

"I wish everyone would stop telling me that...look, if you really wanna make me feel better then you can help me do something before you leave"

Grabbing onto one of his spray paints, she began walking towards the club. A confused Gaz followed her with intrigue. Nobody was around, it was getting quite late and the only sound came from inside the club (Warren was there tonight). Rae wanted to let the village to know exactly what went on. Gaz watching as she began to write something with his spray paint, after a short time, she stepped back to reveal...

**Brendan Loves Ste**

"I'm done now...thank you" Rae simply stated; passing a mouth opened wide Gaz his spray paint back.

"He's gonna kill ya for that!" Gaz shouted at her.

He was still barely able to comprehend the meaning of what was written. The bus has arrived by the time she walked back. Rae gave a simple smile as she took one last look at the village before getting onto the bus.

...

The walls were closing in on their little secret, Brendan had heard the downstairs front door opening. He gave one look to Steven, quickly removing himself from the bed and putting on his clothes (they were scattered around the room). He could hear Lynsey and Cheryl talking loudly downstairs.

"Get dressed...come down in a moment; flush the chain and make it look like you been to the bathroom" Brendan commanded.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special"

"I'm not having Cheryl find out this way...so just do it"

Before he could even dare to object. Brendan was out the door and down the stairs to greet his sister and friend. The ladies were not born yesterday however as they noticed he still had his buttons undone on his shirt (not to mention that he was sweating).

"What girl are you hiding up there?" Lynsey asked rather innocently.

The sound of the chain flushing upstairs did nothing but make him look more guilty. Steven did as he was asked however it was too late. The Irishman shaking his head as he sat down on the couch.

"Come on Brendan...you may as well tell us before she comes down" Cheryl spoke up.

A rather flustered looking Ste soon walked down the stairs. Making the two women stare at him like he was something abnormal. Making Lynsey clear her throat as she walked towards the kitchen to make them a cup of tea.

"Sorry, I just went up to use your toilet" Ste tried to explain.

"I heard...don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here?" Cheryl asked him with honestly.

She had expected some woman to be up there however no, it was no woman.

"I was too scared to go back home in case they came back...so Brendan said I could kip here on the couch for the night" Ste lied, looking down.

Brendan felt rather guilty about the whole ordeal. He stood up again and walked over towards Steven. He put one arm around him (he could see that Steven looked hurt as he was saying that lie). He meant it when he said he wanted to look after him.

"Look...he's staying with me for a bit, Chez; he's broken up with Rae" Brendan spoke up.

He was shaking despite himself, keeping a tight hold onto Steven while he looked at Cheryl's reaction. She didn't know what to say, her brother and her barman? They have both been lying to her.

"I need a breather" Cheryl told them both; sitting on the couch.

...

TBC


End file.
